disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cree Summer
Cree Summer Francks (born July 7, 1969) is a Canadian-American voice actress, actress and singer, who has been noted for her work as the original voice of Penny in the 1983 cartoon series . She also voiced Elmyra Duff in and , Susie Carmichael in and , Valerie Gray in , Foxxy Love in , Numbuh 5 in , Yvonne and Gordon in , Cleo in , and Witch Haggar in . She has also done work on several Disney productions, most notably voicing Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Disney roles Movies * Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Kida * Atlantis: Milo's Return: Kida * Bambi II: Mena * An Extremely Goofy Movie: Co-Ed (girl at Club) Television shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series: Princess * Bonkers: Alto the Young Toon Saxophone (one episode) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: Savy SL2 (one episode) * The Buzz on Maggie: Rayna Cartflight * Dave the Barbarian: Mona, Nona, and Sheebor (one episode) * Gargoyles: Hyena * Jungle Cubs: Prince Louie (season 2) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series: Lana * The Little Mermaid: Pearl * Disney's Doug: Beebe Bluff (commercials and bumpers only) * Kim Possible: Additional Voices * The Proud Family : Peabo and Dijonay's siblings * The Replacements: Nature Activist (one episode) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command : Savvy SL2 * The Weekenders: Mrs. Descartes, Penny Descartes, and Todd Descartes * Sheriff Callie's Wild West: Priscilla Skunk * ''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'': Additional voices * Guardians of the Galaxy: Nebula, Meredith Quill, and Victoria * Miles from Tomorrowland: Maya Kitumba and Tech Bot (one episode) * Avengers Assemble : Darlene Wilson (one episode) * Pepper Ann: ''Tessa and Vanessa James * ''Ultimate Spider-Man: Madame Web * W.I.T.C.H.: Ember, the Pain * Vampirina: Edna * ''DuckTales'' (2017): Pink Terra-firmian, Amunet Video games * Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Kida, Atlantean Child Roles Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|'Kida Nedakh' Atlantis: The Lost Empire; Atlantis: Milo's Return Mena (Bambi 2).jpg|'Mena' Bambi II Rayna.png|'Rayna Cartflight' The Buzz on Maggie Hyenagargoyles.jpg|'Hyena' Gargoyles Louiejungle cubs.png|'Prince Louie' Jungle Cubs Untitled 275.jpg|'Pearl' The Little Mermaid (TV series) Alto Saxophone.png|'Alto' Bonkers Char 34346.jpg|'Peabo' The Proud Family Char 32086.jpg|'Penny Descartes' The Weekenders Char 1186.jpg|'Todd Descartes' The Weekenders 250px-Priscilla Skunk.png|'Priscilla Skunk' Sheriff Callie's Wild West GOTG AS 130.png|'Nebula' Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series) Princess 9.jpg|'Princess' 101 Dalmatians: The Series Madame web 1.png|'Madame Web' Ultimate Spider-Man char_63607.jpg|'Savvy SL2' Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Darlene_Wilson.jpg|'Darlene Wilson' Avengers Assemble Tessa and Vanessa.jpg|'Tessa and Vanessa James' Pepper Ann char_47040.jpg|'Lana' Lilo & Stitch: The Series char_67936.jpg|'Mona' Dave the Barbarian char_67935.jpg|'Nona' Dave the Barbarian char_67934.jpg|'Sheebor' Dave the Barbarian Ember, the Pain.jpg|'Ember, the Pain' W.I.T.C.H. Co-Ed.jpg|'Co-Ed' An Extremely Goofy Movie Doug and the Bluffington 5 (3).jpg|'Beebe Bluff' (commercials and bumpers only) Screen Shot 2017-09-19 at 10.07.03 AM.png|'Dijonay's siblings' The Proud Family Amunet.png|'Amunet' DuckTales 2017 Gallery Cree_Summer.jpg MV5BMTk5MTMyMDE3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTcwMTQyOA@@_V1_SX1857_SY903_.jpg Category:American voice actresses Category:People Category:African American actors Category:1960s births Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Bambi Category:The Jungle Book Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Bonkers Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Kim Possible Category:The Replacements Category:People from California Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Marvel Comics Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Musicians Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Native American Actors Category:The Proud Family Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Pepper Ann Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Voice actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Canadian actress Category:Singers Category:American singers Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:American actresses Category:Vampirina Category:Disney's Doug Category:American actor-singers Category:Goofy Category:DuckTales Category:Video Game voice actors Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Weekenders